User talk:ResetIn321
Hi, welcome to U.B.C.S. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bling1907 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cybil24 or JosephFrost0304 (Talk) 17:59, 11 July 2009 waz up Isn't this awesome!? josephfrost0304 A private wiki for us..HELLZ YEAH :D!hey,i put a link to my website on Cybil's page.. Bling1907 hi, hehehehe I went to your wbsite, pretty cool stuff man, pretty cool stuff. -JosephFrost0304 like it? signup and i make you a admin(when i learned how to do)-Bling1907 hehehehe you user page is funE=D-JosephFrost0304 Ummm........ we will play once every one is here. can you give the ubcs members a link on RE that have not came yet-josephfrost0304 waz up hommy-G Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. Ummmmmm, what would you do if a 4 year old kid ran up to you a hugged you?-JosephFrost0304 i probbly say wtf?i'm not your parent idiot:P Bling1907 *HA! What would you do if a 12 year old kid ran up to you and stabbed your leg-JosephFrost0304 stab him/her with swiss knife of mine-Bling1907(then shoot the m*********er in head,slice it to 3 pieces with a chainsaw,cut the head off and crush it with a car!)(XD) *HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHHHHHHHH! I laughing so hard! That was funny=D. Okay, what would you do if a hooker ran up to you and humped you leg?=P-JosephFrost0304 first off all,are you high?and second,i say no thanks b****! Bling1907 No,I am not doped up on crack.=P. hehehehehe. ask me a stupid question=D.-Your pal, Frost=D what do you do if dogs become leader of China with sandwiches?(:P)Your friend,Bling umm, Probly laugh, go to china, Kill all the sandwiches and snap the dogs next with it's own tail.. What would you do if hitler came back to life?-Frosty. hehehehehehehehe i become friend with him and take down the world!Yeah!dude..last day a zombie say kill me and i say i can't he say why? and i answered 'cause you already dead..man these red herbs are fly you away!woo-hoo!Bling-o HA!!!! What would you do if the zodiac killer teamed up with jack the ripper and hittler and they attacked you?-JosephFrost03040405924848 i kill them with a weapon of mine..i created like this:take about 20 eggs,mix the F*** out tha them!and what do you get?NEMESİS!!!!!!Bling!!!!1111!!!1/ONE/!!!!11!!1!11LOL!!!11!!1F***!!11!!1 Remeber that movie that came out last summer, it had that actor in the scene. It also had the ripper with my head with toe cheese and fried bacon with sides of ham, is that your order-Josephfrost0304 AWESOME!!XD!!dude,me and you,let's go Raccoon City and kill some zombies?whaddya say?BTW,wanna smoke the blue+green herbs?Bling1907 Way ahead of ya. What time is it. dude,are we in Soviet Union or somthing?A red flag?!Anyway,i'm smoking blue+red+green herbs!one thing is missing!guns!come on lets found some guns and kill zombies or gays or somthin'COME ON!!!Bling1907 How bout' Gay Zombies-JosephFrost0304 Shoot it on BALLS!Woo-Hoo!Bling1907(BTW wanna join my website,i don't have many members) ya i'll join you site. And that picture is great. I just noticed that your pictures look a lot like showdow leggys=JosephFrost0304 doesn't that shadowleggy?and yeah,both she and i draw these on MS Paint..But she's better at this then me(i start in 2005 or somthin'but still naa)and thanks..Bling1907 BTW u still wanna know what island i live on NY?Bling1907- Ya, i guess. Are u still in finland or back in New york?=JosephFrost0304 im at Finland now and i live in Manhattan.Bling1907 Have you seen friday the 13th part 8 Jason takes manhattan?-JosephFrost0304 no,what is it?O.0 Bling1907 Thanx That picture you made of me came out good! Thanks. user:Jakraus no problem..Bling1907 What! Have you ever seen any of the friday the 13th!? It's about a deformed kid who drowns in camp blood. He comes back to life as a grown up a kills any onw who comes to camp blood. he wears a hockey mask. But in Friday the 13th 8 Jason takes manhatten, he gets suck on a cruse ship that goes to manahtten, so he's now at manhatten and kills random people. go on wikipedia and type in Jason Voorhees.=JosephFrost0304. *There's friday the 13th, Friday the 13th part2, Part3, part four the final chapter, part5 a new begginig, part 6 jason lives, part7 a new blood, part8 Jason takes manhatten, part9 Jason goes 2 hell, and Jason X, then there's Freddy vs Jason. Freddy is in the movie nightmare on elm street and jason in friday the 13th, they meet and fight. the recently in 2009 the made a REmake of friday the 13th part1.-Frost woah!they make 8?i tought it was just 4 movies..i know that serie but i never heard 8.sorry BTW-Bling1907 picture draw me as a guy, blue bandanna, I where it like Joseph Frost. Army pants and a UBCS uniform Like nichoali in resident evil 2 movie. And hair about as long as yours but a little lighter color.-JosephFrost0304 got it-Bling1907 fine that's fine. it's almost the same thing.-josephfrost0304 thanks that's great. thanks-JosephFrost0304 i gonna draw us like in STARS office pic. too..can u tell everyone?Bling1907 oh you want to draw me. The first thing you should know is that some mad man replace my of that of a tyrant i guess the arms of the one that impaled wesker in resident evil archives resident evil 1. As for the rest i look a bit like snake from metal gear and that i smoke both a cigar and fags i carry weapons like handcannons, hydra, a silenced m9 from the tanker mission in metal gear solid 2. I have octo camuflage and stleath camo. stealth suit, solid eye patch thing from metal gear solid 4 thats all really. user--Stephendwan 11:11, 27 July 2009 (UTC) yes do it. Also, SPARTAN-118 is gonna get banned once Cybil24 comes back.-JosephFrost0304 You see, reagrding our Roleplay, we are interacting with the RE universe, attempting to create a Roleplay where the entire site gets involved. nice nice job on the main entrance! write back.-JosephFrostr0304 you like it?i'll continue...Bling1907 okay they are sending me and you into maine to kill zombie fisher men. you in?-JosephFrost0304 hell yeah i'm in dude!Bling1907 okay the chopper is picking us up in 0100 hours. Maybe we should try KFC and popyeys. write back. on my talk page so i know when you right it.-JosephFrost0304 HA! do you know what I belevie. I belevie what dosn't kill you, just simply makes you stronger. Hehehehe. I killed Gang banger. help im axel scott next target. user--Stephendwan 21:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC) He he he he he he he he I walk out infront of you and Stephendwan. You guys go for your weapons but people behind you hold you down and aim guns at your head, *Do you really belivie that Frost made this world better. I don't, but I will. The only thing is, is that there is only one spot open. I break a pool stick into to parts. So we will have try outs. I drop it front of you to. One will live, one will die.-Axel Scott never mind I knock out Stephendwan and knock u out. *Hours later* Your tied to a chair, you have no weapons and your bleeding from your head. -Are you ,the leader of alpha?-Axel Scott S***! -Are you,leader of Alpha? -No,you got the wrong guy,idiot!(You slap me in face) -Then who? -My d***!(You shot my leg) -Hmm...you seen my face. -Not really. -I give you some minutes. no I can't find you but i'll try. HOLD ON BUD. PS his name is Axel like the lead singer from guns and roses, not alex. I"M ON MY WAY! I"M AT HQ RIGHT NOW LEADER Tell me where the leader is of alpha is! I'llk kill him once you tell me, then your family. WHERE IS HE! Hmrph.. If you want,kill my family in right here!I still won't tell a s***. bling im going to send you an invite to chat the chat room so go online im going to try and tell you some stuff that might help you and finish that mad person. user--Stephendwan 13:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) i can't my brother is playing..hey!do you have an MSN address? okay i will talk to you on your billboard. user--Stephendwan 13:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) what's the plan? OK,i'm listening.. almost I'm almost there!-JosephFrost0304 Dude.. Ok,you got me...(F***!)There's a secret passageway to Alpha office.Open the cupboard,go trough to tunnel,he's there..i'm sure..but please..don't tell him..i talked.. DUDE! YOU ratted me out!-JosephFrost0304 what?? Very wise You are wise! Join my team! or die-Axel Scott 000 listen,i talked..i'm already dead,he'll kill me..go on,open the cupboard and go trough the tunnel.. very well I take out by shotgun and aim it at your head. *See you in..................*BANG!*